


two can keep a secret (if one of them is dead)

by SarcasticSunshine



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Harry Potter, Harry is probably insane, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am an Author and I am not sane, I guess some implied attraction between Harry and Voldemort, I warn you once, I was on the tommary discord, I would have added canabalisim, Kinda, Not Canon Compliant, Serial Killer Harry Potter, The Author Regrets Nothing, Urges, a main thing, and I was watching Pretty Little Liars, and he slowly goes insane, and this is what spawned, but I guess it depends on who you are, but it's not like, but people are weird, harry has, harry kills a lot of people, harry likes blood, have fun, it's not like scary, just warning people who are freaked out by that stuff, maybe next time tho, serial killer au, this isn't a fluff fic, title from the theme song of Pretty Little Liars, which is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSunshine/pseuds/SarcasticSunshine
Summary: Harry confessed his crimes to every person he killed, and they took his secrets to the grave.
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690033
Comments: 31
Kudos: 252





	two can keep a secret (if one of them is dead)

The first time Harry killed someone, it was at eleven years old, and it was his Professor. His Professor’s death unleashed a bloodthirsty monster inside of him, a monster that curled around his ribs and screeched for death.

The next time Harry killed another human being was in his second year, in the Chamber of Secrets.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

_Harry’s hand shook, the sword in his hand trembling, the dead Basilisk next to him bleeding profusely. Glaring at Tom Riddle, Harry lifted his sword, stabbing downwards, piercing the black diary. With a scream, Tom doubled over, exploding into ash._

_Harry turned his attention to Ginny, her red hair spread around her head like a halo. As he approached her, the monster inside him shifted angrily, and with a few seconds of deliberation, he held his hand over Ginny’s mouth and nose._

_Harry wanted to use the sword to cut her into pieces, make her bleed crimson blood, but he would need to take her body with him. Harry and Ron had come down here with the intention of saving Ginny._

_It would be easy enough to say Harry was too late, and the monster in his chest was sated. For now._

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Harry donned the appropriate face of mourning while the Weasleys grieved over the loss of Ginny. No one had suspected him, which made it one thing good that had come out of the title ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’.

He refrained from killing more wizards, though Harry had satisfied the monster over the summer when the Dursleys had locked him out of the house (which happens surprisingly often).

In fifth year however, he couldn’t help it, the monster roiled inside him when he was near Umbridge. He was revolted by her, and he had never wanted to make anyone bleed and scream more than any other person his monster hated.

Staring into the fire from where he sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was contemplating all the ways he could make Umbridge bleed, when his hand throbbed harshly. He hissed drawing his and close to his stomach.

Hermoine touched his bicep, her other hand reaching out to his hand. Pulling Harry’s hand to her, Hermoine frowned at the word carved into his hand. She opened her mouth, clearly wanting to say something, when the portrait door opened, and Hermoine let go of his hand, letting it fall into Harry’s lap.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Harry stared Umbridge straight in the eyes as she was carried away by centaurs, planning on how to get his revenge on her, or get her away from the centaurs.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Harry had just left Dumbledore’s office, his shock flowing through him. Sirius had just died, and his magic and monster was screeching at him to ( _rip, kill, maim, tear_ ) at Dumbledore. Turning his path from Gryffindor Tower, he made his way to the Forbidden Forest.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Harry had gotten another stroke of pure luck as he approached the centaurs encampment. Just as he stood next to the bonfire in the middle of the camp, a centaur with large muscles and a red body approached him, an arrow knocked on his bow. 

The centaur’s gruff voice rumbled, the tone deceptively neutral.  
“What do you want, human?” Other centaurs came up behind the one in front of Harry, carrying spears in their equally massive hands.

“I have come to claim the life of Delores Umbridge. Her life is forfeit to me, as she has physically harmed me. The only claim you have is that she has insulted you.” Harry’s voice was soft, but dangerous, and the monster inside of him writhed and screeched, knowing that Umbridge was near.

The centaurs took a step back at Harry’s tone, their tails twitching. The red centaur’s eyes narrowed, aggression becoming clear in his posture.

“The woman is ours, we carried her away, she is **ours**.” Harry’s eyebrow twitched and he snarled, the monster taking over so slightly.

“I claim her life in the eyes of Draoidheachd Màthair, and I evoke the right of conquest.” The centaurs shifted, before one of them dragged out a screeching, frog-like woman in pink. She was tossed at his feet, her crying ringing in his ears.

“Potter!” She cried, “Potter save me from these beasts!” Grasping one of her bound arms, Harry lifted her up, and started to drag her behind him.  
§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

“Potter! This doesn’t look like the way to the castle! Where are you taking me boy-.” Umbridge’s whines were cut off as she was thrown down on her knees, a permanent sticking charm on the ground to keep her there.

Sputtering, she looked up at the teen, and froze at the pure, unadulterated rage, bloodlust, and _something_ in his eyes. Harry’s mind flowed through all of the things he wanted this woman to feel, and how he wanted her to suffer.

Settling on something, he raised a wand, one he had stolen from one of the Death Eaters, and spoke just two words.

“Let’s begin.”

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Umbridge’s mutilated body was found laying in the middle of Diagon Alley, and Aurors reported that her body showed signs of extreme exposure to Cruciatus curse, muggle tourture, and the Avada Kedavra curse.

When the papers published the information of Umbridge’s death, several people ran out to throw up in the bathroom, and several spewed chunks on the spot, and some fainted. Nobody noticed Harry’s smirk, and nobody saw him leave the Great Hall, or head to the Room of Requirement.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Harry stared at the blood that slowly trickled down his hand, the woman had just killed lay in front of him, her lifeless eyes staring at him, almost accusingly. 

“No hard feelings,” Harry muttered, “But the monster needed feeding and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, at least for you. Excellent timing for me.”

With little fanfare, Harry waved his wand, and the woman turned into a rock. A few days later, a kid found the most beautiful rock they had ever seen, and took it home.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

The Dursleys and Harry were all sitting on the couch (Harry in an armchair) watching the news. Harry didn’t know why he was allowed to sit in the same room, but he enjoyed it while it lasted.

Harry turned his attention to the news reporter, who was talking about several missing persons.

“According to authorities, several people have vanished from the London and Surrey areas. Police expect foul play is involved, if you have any information, please contact this hotline.” Harry stared at the hotline number that appeared on the screen.

It appeared he would have to be more careful, and choose his victims more carefully.

After all, the monster inside him needed to be sated. At least as sated as an insatiable being could be.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Harry smiled at Bellatrix Lestrange, his grin wide and psychotic as he stared at the woman who struggled against her restraints. Her insane eyes focused on him, her mouth twisting into a deranged sneer.

“Wat does wittle baby Potter tink he’s gonna do? Hurt me? YOu can’t even cast a Cruciatus curse, let alone harm me. The little light puppet wouldn’t dare use any dark spells.” Her tone became more condescending as she spoke, obviously not believing he could do her any harm.

Harry just smiled sweetly at her, but when he spoke, his tone was venom.

“Dumbledore is dead, and I have no qualms about killing you. In fact, can I tell you a secret?”

Bellatrix sneered, her face twisting, making her look even uglier.

Harry leaned close to her, mouth next to her ear.

“I think my body count is even higher than yours, I have killed so many people, and it was _exhilarating_. What colour do you think pureblood witches bleed hmm? The last witch I killed was a half-blood, and the first witch I killed was suffocated. Little Ginny’s body needed to come out of the chamber and I couldn’t cut her up.” Harry withdrew, smiling like a wolf to a sheep.

Bellatrix’s face was slightly pale, and she looked unnerved, which surprised Harry. He didn’t figure that Bellatrix would be squeamish about this sort of thing, but it could be the threat to her life. Who knew?

He stepped back, smiling at her yet again, and Bellatrix thought it looked rather like the Dark Lord’s. Harry raised a wand, which Bellatrix recognised as Dolohov’s, and spoke again, his tone deceptively soft. 

“This spell was one I made, specially, just for you. I’m sure you’ll appreciate it. Of course, I have to leave you cognitive enough for me to thoroughly enjoy torturing you the muggle way. They have so many great inventions.”

By the time Harry was done, the floor of the Chamber of Secrets was stained with blood, and so was Harry. With a blissful expression on his face, Harry vanished the blood on him and turned mournfully to Bellatrix’s dead body.

A swish of his wand, and Bellatrix vanished. In a Death Eater meeting in an unknown place, Bellatrix’s mangled body appeared at Voldemort’s feet, a note resting in one of her empty eye sockets.

_’Dear Lord Voldemort, a present, from me to you. Hope you enjoy, i’m pretty sure you’re into necrophilia._

_Sincerely,  
Osiris.’_

Voldemort screamed in rage, and dismissed the meeting.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Harry caressed Voldemort’s face, Voldemort kneeling in front of Harry in the middle of the Great Hall. He grasped the snake-man’s jaw, and apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

Voldemort’s anger showed vividly, and when he tried to move to attack Harry, he was slapped. When his movements were limited by restraints, Voldemort took to angrily speaking to him.

“I should have known you were too much of a coward to kill me, always the soft, light coward.” Harry’s smile was benevolent, even while he pulled Voldemort’s head to his, ear right next to Harry’s mouth.

“I was never light, Tom Riddle. I’ve got a secret, can you keep it? There’s a monster that lives inside of me, and it begs for blood, and it begs to hear my victims in pain.

I slowly killed every piece of you, and I _loved_ it. `i love it when they scream, and cry, and beg for mercy. We’re not so different, you and I. The only difference is i’ll never be caught.”

“I’ll escape,” Voldemort hissed, “I’ll escape, and i’ll kill you, and then I’ll tell all your little friends about your _secret_.”

“The last thing I’ll tell you, Tom. Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.”

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Harry was never caught, he was careful, and even apparated to other countries to abduct his victims.

He confessed his crimes to every person he killed, and they took his secrets to the grave. 

His last words to all of them were the same, and they all knew their fate was sealed as soon as he said them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more detailed killing scenes, let me know and I'll publish another shot of this with more gratuitous violence.


End file.
